


What Are Knight's For?

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Jedi!Carmilla, Jedi!Laura, Star Wars AU, battle training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla admired her for a few moments, before standing up with a teasing smirk. “Cupcake, you're supposed to be protecting your lower half too you know. I know Jedi are more likely to loose a hand, but at your rate half your body will be gone in seconds.”</p><p>Laura huffed and stopped, retracting her lightsaber and turning to Carmilla with an irritated look. “So what? The war is over, why would we have to worry about other people with lightsabers? It's not like we're fighting anyone like that.”</p><p>Carmilla rolled her eyes and stood up, giving Laura a disapproving stare. “The Dark Side could rise at any given moment you know. You always have to be prepared.” </p><p>Jedi!Laura and Jedi!Carmilla training in the new temple</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Knight's For?

Carmilla was watching Laura practice dueling from the bench in the training arena. D'Qar was significantly more peaceful during the springtime, the leaves on the planet a nice bright green and the wind blowing slowly enough that Carmilla's hair was blowing slightly out of her face.

The raven haired girl was watching Laura with a slight smile on her face, sitting with her knees up tight against her chest with her lightsaber hanging loosely from her black leather belt.

Laura was grunting loudly with each swing as she practiced, her lightsaber glowing in between her hands as she swung back and forth with meaning. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were narrowed in concentration, but her long flowing light brown hair was whipping violently as she turned with each strike. 

She pranced across the training area, leaping on and around the small boulders that lined the arena, doing a few tuck and rolls as she moved, fighting an imaginary enemy with such force, Carmilla almost imagined there was a Sith lord right in front of her.

Carmilla admired her for a few moments, before standing up with a teasing smirk. “Cupcake, you're supposed to be protecting your lower half too you know. I know Jedi are more likely to loose a hand, but at your rate half your body will be gone in seconds.”

Laura huffed and stopped, retracting her lightsaber and turning to Carmilla with an irritated look. “So what? The war is over, why would we have to worry about other people with lightsabers? It's not like we're fighting anyone like that.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and stood up, giving Laura a disapproving stare. “The Dark Side could rise at any given moment you know. You always have to be prepared.” 

It had been a decade since the First Order had fallen, and Rey Skywalker had taken over as the Jedi master. The young woman had built the newest Jedi council on D'Qar, with dozens of young Padawan's training to be Jedi Master's. Two of these young jedi-to-be's were Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis.

Well technically Carmilla wasn't a Padawan any longer. She had been officially named as Jedi Knght a few nights prior, and now was gifted the opportunity to not only have a nice set of new clothes, but the ability to boss other Padawan's around. Laura Hollis in particular hated being pushed around by the new leather boots wearing Knight, and Carmilla knew that and used it to her advantage as often as she could.

Laura just huffed and looked away. “Whatever Mrs. Know it All. Don't act so high and mighty, you haven't even been a Jedi for that long.”

“You asked me to help you train didn't you?” Carmilla drawled, crossing her arms and giving the girl a devious smirk. 

Laura growled and looked at her much more worn out brown boots, not saying anything. “Look are you going to help me or not?”

Carmilla frowned at the sullen look on the usually bubbly girls face and after a moment sighed, giving her a small teasing smile. “Yeah sure. What are Knight's for?”

Laura groaned and brought her hand to her face in annoyance. “When will you stop rubbing that in my face?”

Carmilla's face finally lit up, as though that was the cue she had been waiting for. “So that's what this is about! I knew you would be pissed at me about the knighting ceremony.”

“Well how could I not be?” Laura scoffed, storming up to the girl and pointing her in the chest. Carmilla hastily jumped back, staring at the Padawan's stormy eyes in shock. “We we're on the exact same mission with our mentors, and you just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Well how was I supposed to know the bounty hunter was in the engine room?” Carmilla snapped back. “It wasn't like I thought- 'oh look Laura's gone off so I can go get my chance to be knighted!'- it was just pure luck!”

Laura and Carmilla looked at each other for a moment longer, before Laura visibly deflated and backed away. 

“You're right.” She sighed bitterly. “I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I'm just disappointed that I'm not going to be a Knight any time soon.”

There was an awkward pause between the two as Laura looked sadly at her feet and Carmilla tensed up awkwardly, not knowing how to make the girl feel better. After a few moments passed, Carmilla's eyes lit up with an idea.

“Well hey, why don't we train some more? After all, the better you are the faster you'll be Knighted.” She grinned, elbowing Laura playfully.

Laura sighed, thinking about it for a moment before nodding. “Well why not. We have some time to kill before dinner. What do I have to do?”

Carmilla's face returned to its usual look of snarky arrogance. “How about we duel?”

Laura suddenly got much more interested. A duel with the recently appointed Jedi Knight? It was an opportunity she couldn't miss out on. “You're on!” She cheered, giving her a determined smile.

Backing up across the training platform, the two girls reached to drop their long brown cloaks on the floor. As Laura took hers off, it was easy to see her simple Padawan tunic in sandy brown and white, whereas Carmilla had fancy new Knight robes, with a dark brown undershirt and pants and a black leather tunic on top. 

“Ready cutie?” Carmilla smirked, giving Laura a lopsided smile. 

Laura grinned in excitement. “Absolutely.”

The two reached for their lightsabers, and drew them simultaneously. Laura's gleamed a brilliant blue, and she jumped up and down lightly on her toes, as if she was calling for the force to exert her energy to help her win the duel. She held the weapon with two hands, giving Carmilla a look of pure determination. Carmilla read the look easily. She would not go down without a fight.

Carmilla on the other hand, was completely at ease. She held her lightsaber in one hand hanging loosely at her side, a cocky move since she exposed her whole body. Her lightsaber shone a soothing green colour, and she used the force to make the area around her completely at ease. She was prepared to fight with natural skill, not intense excitement. 

The two made eye contact for a brief moment, before narrowing their eyes and charging at the same time.

Their lightsabers clashed and Carmilla spun around, aiming low for her feet, but Laura seemed to have learned from her previous training, as she met the sweep with her lightsaber and force pushed Carmilla backwards with one hand.

Letting out a shocked cry, Carmilla flew backwards, but managed to stop herself mid-air and back flip, skidding across the ground on her feet. 

“Goddamn it cupcake.” She growled, “these are new boots!”

“Maybe you should try harder to keep them clean.” Laura shot back with a smirk.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the taunt and charged again, leaping into the air and swinging for her shoulder, which Laura deflected again. Laura continued to meet Carmilla's swings as she was slowly pushed backwards to a boulder. When her calf touched the boulder she knew she was in trouble. 

Carmilla pushed hard against Laura's lightsaber as the shorter girl leaned back,to avoid the heat from the weapon, and soon Laura's back touched the rock. Carmilla halted her attack and stopped pushing as hard, giving Laura a smirk. “Finished yet buttercup?”

Laura panicked for a second, trying to think of what she could do to get out of the situation. Suddenly her eyes spotted Carmilla's water canteen sitting on the bench. Closing her eyes, she willed it to fly in her direction.

She opened her eye just as Carmilla began to speak. “Well I think that I wi- OUCH!”

The water canteen smacked into her left shoulder a little harder then she intended, but it did the job. Carmilla's grip on her lightsaber lost the weight to it and Laura pushed back hard, sending Carmilla sprawling to the ground while her lightsaber retracted and spun in the other direction. Laura raised her hand and called to it, and the lightsaber connected with her free hand, and Laura pointed her blades toward a defeated Carmilla with an ecstatic grin. 

“Actually Carm, I think this means I win.”

Carmilla groaned in displeasure, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can't believe I was beaten by a stupid water canteen.”

Laura giggled and retracted both lightsabers, belting hers and looking at Carmilla's thoughtfully. “You know, generations ago this would have meant that I won your lightsaber and get to keep it.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and held out her hand, effortlessly sending the blade back into her grip. “In your dreams cutie.”

Laura gave Carmilla a tiny smile and held out her hand, which Carmilla grudgingly look, and Laura helped the Knight to her feet. When Carmilla stood, Laura was suddenly very aware of how close the two were. Laura got lost in the Knights deep brown eyes for a few seconds.

“You actually listened to me.” Carmilla's voice snapped Laura back to reality. She gave Carmilla a sheepish grin.

“Well sometimes you actually have good advice. But obviously I'm better then you.” Laura smirked slyly, and turned to go get her cloak before she let out a squeal of surprise as Carmilla spun her around and held her against the training grounds walls. 

Carmilla had a playful smirk on her face. “Really? Because I think I just beat you.”

“Oh shut up you stupid Knight.” Laura laughed sincerely this time, making Carmilla smile.

The silence stare returned, and just as Carmilla was about to say something, they were interrupted by a voice from the archway to the road back to the Jedi Headquarters.

“Hollis? Karnstein?”

The two quickly split apart to see their friend Lafontaine giving them a weird look. Their short red hair was sticking up as though they had been training and the tan and white robes they always wore were in disarray. “Umm, Danny sent me to find you. Dinners in ten.”

“Excellent.” Carmilla responded coldly. “Please leave now.” 

“Carm!” Laura glared in warning. Turning back to the ruffled looking redhead she smiled appreciatively.“Thank you Laf, we'll leave now. But umm... what the hell happened to you? Did you get caught in a hurricane on the way or something?”

Lafontaine shrugged. “You know how Danny get's when she can't find you. But you should hurry, she's getting more anxious by the minute.”

Carmilla's eyes had gone cold at the mention of Danny. “Why don't you tell that ginger godzilla she can stuff it up her-”

“Carm enough.” Laura sighed. “Let's just go.”

|Carmilla hesitated, before sighing and giving Laura a small smile. “Fine. But Agent Orange better be eating Bantha Fodder when we get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue making this a series later on but for now its just a one shot <3


End file.
